


О преимуществах ношения бороды

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), yunna_in_the_universe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Civil War, Wakanda, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunna_in_the_universe/pseuds/yunna_in_the_universe
Summary: На побывку едет бородатый Стив Роджерс.Попытка исполнить заявку с Инсайда на «кинк на новый образ Стива с бородой».
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	О преимуществах ношения бороды

После королевского дворца и столичного мегаполиса Ваканды, напоминающих декорации фантастических боевиков начала двадцать первого века, Стив совсем не ожидал, что уклад жизни селения, в которое его привезут, окажется настолько традиционным. Деревенька походила на иллюстрации к статье в «National Geographic».

Быт был примитивным.

Среди круглых домов без окон бегали завернутые в яркие тряпки ребятишки и смешные маленькие козлята.

Впрочем, в домах не было очагов, в их крышах – отверстий для отвода дыма, а одежда и утварь казались на удивление чистыми, словно новыми. Ткань была подозрительно равномерно окрашенной и держала форму так, будто в ее составе были синтетические волокна.

Стив начинал подозревать, что нарочито простой облик хижин и их обитателей – не более, чем маскировка, ставшая для всей Ваканды естественной и привычной.

– Здесь в домах и не живут толком, в них только едят, да ночуют, и то не всегда, – объяснял Баки, пока Стив, согнувшись, протискивался вслед за ним в низкий входной проем.

– Садись, – Баки кивнул на плетеный коврик, брошенный поверх соломы на утоптанный земляной пол.

– Выпей воды. Это первым делом.

Стив взял предложенную ему фляжку, повертел в руках, осмотрел. На вид и ощупь материал напоминал кожу, но он сомневался, что это действительно была она. Вода показалась ему прохладной, приятной на вкус и очень чистой. Подозрения Стива укрепились. Он огляделся. Ни холодильника, ни кондиционера.

Баки устроился на другом коврике.

Места в хижине было мало, похоже, она была рассчитана только на одного. Они оказались совсем близко друг к другу, лицом к лицу. Не то чтобы Стив против этого возражал.

– Это просто вода, Роджерс! Ты смотришь на нее так, словно она вот-вот превратится в змею.

– Фляжка тоже простая?

– А вот фляжка непростая.

Баки улыбался открыто, не той натянутой улыбкой, что успела стать привычной Стиву в последовавший за событиями в Оймяконе месяц. Показывал белые зубы. Слегка откинул голову, так что длинные волосы, соскользнув с плеч, обнажили шею.

Стив пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел его таким непринужденным, свободным и спокойным. Возможно, еще до отправки на фронт?

Если так, то сколь бы ни была ему ненавистна мысль оставлять Баки с едва знакомыми людьми, самому надолго оставаться без него – оно того стоило. Все того стоило.

Даже белые майка и брюки, выданные Баки в медицинском центре, перестали его раздражать и стали казаться добрым знаком, а не зудящим напоминанием о болезни и стерильности операционных.

– Ты сейчас весь пол зальешь.

Стив очнулся и понял, что последние полминуты сидел задумавшись, безвольно опустив руку с флягой, позволив драгоценной жидкости выливаться. Спохватившись, попытался закрыть емкость и не смог обнаружить поблизости ни пробки, ни чего-нибудь на нее похожего.

Пальцы единственной руки Баки легко коснулись ладони Стива, скользнули на горлышко фляжки, сжали его, и оно словно срослось, на цельном материале не осталось даже намека на отверстие.

– Это современная пустыня, Стиви, – Баки заглянул ему в глаза, в голосе послышались грустные нотки. – Не та, из которой ты вернулся.

Стив принялся бормотать, что та пустыня тоже современная, особенно по части оружия. Особенно инопланетного происхождения, которое никак нельзя оставлять в руках террористов. И если международный контингент не в состоянии с ними справиться собственными силами, то придется это сделать ему. А в приказах сверху он не нуждается.

На его подбородок легла чужая ладонь и он замолчал.

– Точно, приказы ты никогда не любил.

Баки погладил его по щеке, провел пальцами под челюстью, обрисовал уголок рта. Жест, который ни один сторонний наблюдатель не принял бы за дружеский.

Стив поймал его запястье, прикрыв глаза, прижался к нему губами, чувствуя, что краснеет. Его пульс зачастил, сыворотка с этим не помогала, как он уже успел убедиться. Он мог обогнать спортивный автомобиль и даже не запыхаться, но в моменты близости хватал воздух ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

– Это нечестно, мелкий!

– Что?

Стив удивленно захлопал глазами, кажется, Баки уже несколько секунд ему что-то втолковывал. Соображать у него определенно тоже выходило хуже.

– Я говорю, это нечестно. Это я мечтал в детстве стать благородным разбойником, а ты меня отговаривал.

– Просто я не хотел, чтобы ты становился им без меня.

Сделать признание оказалось удивительно легко, пусть то давнее, похожее на зависть чувство его и не красило. Уже в младших классах он понимал, что плохое здоровье не позволит ему отправиться вместе с Баки туда, куда бы тот не пошел. Как бы Стиву ни хотелось. Лишиться же его общества казалось совсем невыносимым.

– С бородой ты – вылитый голливудский благородный разбойник.

– Знаешь, – задумчиво произнес Стив. – Я в некотором роде он и есть...

– Приходишь в город, где творится беззаконие, на закате...

– По разному бывает.

– Убиваешь бандитов...

– Некоторых передаю в руки местным властям. Анонимно, разумеется.

– Местные власти, вместо того чтобы ловить бандитов, начинают гоняться за тобой. Как и местные девы.

– На дев я не обращаю внимания.

– Собственный символ еще не придумал?

Стив по недавно появившейся привычке погладил бороду.

– Как-то не требовалось. Все и так понимали, кто это был.

Баки трясся от смеха, прижав ладонь к глазам.

– Боже, Роджерс, зачем ты ее вообще отрастил?

Стив улыбнулся в ответ.

– Чтобы не узнавали. Да, понимаю, о чем ты. Что же, сбрить ее теперь, раз не помогло?! 

Баки посмотрел на него с искренним возмущением.

– Не вздумай! Тебе идет, придурок. И учти, я не стану говорить это во второй раз. Ни за что.

Он подергал за ремень на костюме Стива.

– Снимай это, возьмешь что-нибудь из моего.

«Тактику» они стаскивали с него вдвоем. Он, конечно, и сам мог с ней справиться, но размеры помещения и причиняемые ими неудобства были слишком хорошим предлогом, чтобы им не воспользоваться.

– Тебе стоит заменить форму, она уже не функциональна. По-прежнему не хочешь попросить короля? Здешние костюмчики – это нечто, хочу тебе сказать. И снимать куда проще.

Стив решительно замотал головой. Просить он точно не собирался. Он принял только ту помощь, что была предложена, пошел на это ради Баки, скрепя сердце. И единственной тому причиной было отсутствие иных возможностей, даже в перспективе. А с костюмом он как-нибудь и сам разберется.

– Вот из-за этой твоей принципиальности мы пару раз в тридцатых чуть не околели.

– Прости.

С ним тяжело было иметь дело, Стив готов был это признать. С Баки, впрочем, тоже бывало нелегко, особенно когда он вбивал себе в голову очередную глупость. Глупость с точки зрения Стива, разумеется. Например, что ему непременно нужно было прятаться два года подряд в какой-то дыре, чтобы не навлечь на Стива неприятности, пока тот искал его по всему земному шару.

Так что если он вообразил, что ужасно опасен для окружающих, то пусть лучше будет здесь, чем зароется в какой-нибудь бункер в Антарктиде, или где похуже. Хотя, выслушав этот чудесный план в первый раз, Стив потом бранился час к ряду, удивив себя самого.

– Что ты делаешь?!

Ладонь Баки прошлась по его животу и скользнула за пояс брюк. Они стояли на коленях, и Баки прижался к нему, прошептал горячо на ухо:

– Разве не понятно? 

– Среди дня? – так же шепотом ответил Стив.

– А ты хочешь дождаться вечера, когда все вернутся в деревню? Просто будь тише, и все будет в порядке.

Будь тише – легко сказать. К этому аспекту их отношений Стив все еще привыкал, и предпочел бы на тот момент оказаться в помещении с нормальными стенами и потолком, с наглухо запертыми дверями и зашторенными окнами. В общем, в интимной обстановке, как он ее себе представлял.

Мелькнула мысль, что следует вести себя разумно, что сейчас не время. Но не сил, ни желания отстраняться от Баки у Стива не было.

Он обнял его обеими руками, притянул к себе, устроив голову ему на плечо. Позволил пальцам Баки обхватить член, подчинился его плавным движениям, чувствуя, как тяжелеет в паху, учащается дыхание, а голова блаженно пустеет.

Потом все же убрал его руку, а самого повалил на циновки и солому, придавил своим весом, стал целовать.

Оставшаяся на Баки одежда мешала, он принялся ее стаскивать. Кажется, ткань трещала, но ему было наплевать. Стив уткнулся лицом в обнаженное тело, слегка прихватил зубами кожу. Услышал какие-то слова, похоже, на русском, похоже, нецензурные, затем английские:

– Роджерс, если побреешься – будешь ночевать один, пока снова не обрастешь.

Стив промычал в знак согласия.

«По-настоящему», как выражался мысленно Стив, трахаться они не стали. Вернее, Стив не стал. Слишком уж неподходящая была, по его мнению, обстановка. Зато его руки хватило на двоих. Кончили порознь, Стив первым.

– Придурок, – прошипел Баки. – Как подростки, честное слово!

– Тише.

Стива, как обычно после близости, потянуло на нежности. Он прижал Баки к себе, грудью к груди, головой к голове.

– В следующий раз, обещаю.

– Да-да, я найду нам какой-нибудь склад с запирающимися дверями. Тогда этот следующий раз наконец наступит. 

Стив потерся щекой о щеку Баки. Поцеловал снова, совсем невинно, в уголок рта. В лоб, переносицу, закрытые веки.

Ласково попросил:

– Не ворчи. Лучше скажи, протез тебе скоро сделают?

Баки повозился, устраиваясь удобнее.

– Они еще даже не начинали. Едва успели вытащить меня из дворца, когда случился государственный переворот. Сказали, что мне там не место, навыков мирного урегулирования у меня нет. И знаешь, я с ними полностью согласен... Роджерс, что у тебя с лицом? Ты что, не знал?


End file.
